


A Dragons Maturity

by IceCladShade



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, M/M, Messy, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Some dragons have a hormone imbalance when they reach maturity. Jake takes matters into his own hands to correct his.





	A Dragons Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from a friend became this  
> I don't own American Dragon or any other Disney series.

“Speech”  
“Thoughts”

The city blurred by as he soared above skyscrapers, the sound of beating wings drowned out by the traffic and bustle of the city below. A long night of patrol behind him, Jake Long, American Dragon, mad dancer, enemy of the Huntsclan and all around badass, whimpered as he flew closer to home. His red wings beat as fast as they could, to get him home after what had happened moments earlier. 

The now 19 year old dragon was finishing patrol when a jolt shot through him. Letting out a groan he veered towards the apartment he shared with his old friend and current roommate, Spud. The two had moved in together while attending school. “Dammit, that’s the third time this month, freaking dragon blood”. Feeling another jolt he dared a glanced down and let out a frustrated curse. Jutting from his crotch was the pointed tip of his dragon dong. A drop of pre collected on the tip and glistened off the light from the city below. Seeing how exposed he was, Jake redoubled his efforts to arrive at the safety of his home.

Seeing his building the dragon landed roughly on the gravel roof, skidding as his hulking form tried not to fall forward. “A bit rough, but fuck it. Still in dragon form he opened the roof access and descended to the top floor of the building and opened the door nearest the staircase after seeing the hall was empty. “Best thing about living here, easy to sneak around nosey neighbours”. Looking around the small sitting area, he spotted steam coming from beneath the bathroom door. Figuring he could wait, the dragon collapsed back on a tattered couch. Not in great condition when they got it, the abuse of two teenage guys only worsened its condition. The damage a dragon could do worsened it further. 

Reflecting on (and cursing) his situation, the dragon let his mind wander while waiting for Spud. The lecture Fu Dog gave him pertaining to this floated to the front of his mind. “Dragons are considered mature at 18, yada yada yada, go through changes from child to adult, same as human crap. What’s different, is for male dragons, some have another ‘urge’ awoken. Something to do with stimulating the release of hormones and the body not producing enough naturally for the maturation process to occur. So the body will enter a state where it’s pleasurable and easy for extra hormones to be released, ‘some technical crap’. Stimulate your prostate, or in basic terms, your stuck as a dragon till you get fucked ---.” His thought were cut off as the bathroom door opened. 

Spud had changed since they were young, standing six foot even. Dressed in only a towel around his waist, Jake watched as his brunette friend stepped out of the steamy room. Still lean, he was now covered with toned muscle (years of adventures involving mythical creatures would have that effect). His hair hung low when damp, his eyes closed and his angled face tilted backwards as he messed with his hair. Normally falling past his chin when loose, it was currently tied into a messy man-bun. Moving his gaze lower, past his toned chest and abs, he looked at the towel and his hidden goal. 

Feeling a gaze on him, Spud opened his eyes and glanced up. “Again? Well, I’m not gonna complain.” “Jake, man, need a hand again?” He asked with a smirk. Seeing the dragon nod, he stepped forward while examining his partner for the night. Jakes dragon form was eight feet tall and heavily muscled. His chest was covered in yellow scales stretched over large pecs and a sculpted core. His massive shoulders trailed down to heavily muscled arms and large hands tipped with dark talons. His legs were just as well musceled and like his hands, tipped with vicious looking talons. Behind him, the thick red tail waved lazily, yellow scales on the underside bleeding to red and tipped with green ridges. Trailing his eyes upwards, he stared into golden brown pool. His hair had grown since their youth, black and green hair spiking up even further than before. 

Letting his gaze fall, Spud smirked at the others predicament. The dragon cock dwarfed any humans, over 15 inches long and nearly as thick as his forearm. It was the same red as Jakes scales and covered in rows of tiny nubs. His orange sized balls and his cock had emerged from the dragons slit. Reaching a hand forward, he rubbed along the bright red shaft, inhaling deeply and enjoying the dragons musk.

“What’s this then, second? Third time this month? It’s only the twelfth dude, this shit is getting frequent.” Continuing to rub the shaft a bead of pre fell from the tip, splatting on the floor. Using his other hand to untie the towel around his waist, it pooled around his feet, his own impressive (for a human) shaft springing free. A solid ten inches, and thicker than most, jutted from a trimmed crotch. The rod was harder than iron, leaking pre and eager to help his best friend and roommate with releasing some hormones. 

“Bend over big guy, we got class early and you're a pain to get up when ya sleep as a dragon.” Walking to the back of the couch, he admired the plump rear as Jake did as ordered. He loved what this could do to Jake at times. When the hormones acted up he may as well be a bitch in heat, needing his ass plowed until his body was stated. Secretly, he loved the times they acted up, knowing that he could release several loads into the mythical creature and still be able to play with that hole after, making him beg for more. 

Spud admired the exposed hole. Yellow scales nearest the entrance, the same as the underside of the tail, were glistening in the low light. Jakes natural lubricant having slickened the passage. One finger prodded the hole, piercing so easily it felt like it was sucked in. One became two, and shortly after three, then four. The dragon's hole lewdly stretched around the invaders, slick making them glisten. 

Jake whined as the pleasure ended, fingers leaving his hole. Looking back he saw Spud lining himself up before letting out a cry. Feeling Spud plunge into the hilt in a single stroke, pressing into him in the perfect way. Feeling Spud pull out he wrapped his tail around the other's waist. Securing his grip he pulled, thrusting Spud into him again and again. Each thrust striking deep within and sending shockwaves of pleasure racing through his body, from the tip of his tail to his pointed ears, his cock dripping with every slam. 

Spud shuddered at the heat working his cock, the tight dragon hole massaging his cock, sucking as he pulled out and tightening in ways that made him shudder. The tail wrapped around his waist doing all the work. Getting tired of being used as a living dildo he pried the tail from his waist and grasped the dragons hips, thrusting in at a different angle. Hearing the dragon gasp he smirked and thrust again, harder than before. One hand left the hips to pull on the dragon's mane. Tightening his grip he pulled, forcing Jake to arch his back while he thrusted forward. 

Jake arched at the tugging, the arching forcing his ass up and opening it further. Each thrust hitting even deeper, drawing out moans and groans. His cock spurted pre on the back of the couch and floor beneath. Slick and pre ran from his violently abused hole, joining the growing puddle. The continuous abuse to his hole caused him to clench, his balls drawing up and hole tightening around Spuds shaft. 

Jake let out a roar, a jet of fire escaping his mouth as he came, his balls drawing up and jets of boiling hot dragon jizz shooting out the 15 inch monster, splattering against the floor and couch. The smell of jizz wafted up from the hot puddle, filling the room with musk.

Spud couldn't hold back anylonger. The tightening fuck chute, the smell of dragon jizz and moans from the other male were too much. Human balls tightened and flooded the dragon, the shaft thickened as seed filled his dragon fuck toy. GIving a final thrust he pulled out, the dragons hole tightening around him as he pulled out, sealing the jizz inside. 

“Nice man, thanks for helping me out tonight,” came from the well fucked dragon as he turned to his roommate. “I’m gonna need a few more rounds to be satisfied though,” he said with a smirk, his monstrous cock still at full mast. 

“No problem Jake, anything for a friend,” said the smirking Spud, his own cock rising to the challenge again.


End file.
